This Is War
by valuablenicola
Summary: Drabbles, on different characters based on the 30 Seconds to Mars song; This is War. Spoilers up to 2x20


**Soldier – Caleb**

He'd always followed the orders given to him by clients. But this was different sure he'd entered the game as yet another chess piece. And he did as he was told getting close to Hanna. But there was the complication, getting close to Hanna meant the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. He'd fallen in love with the queen of heels and handbags. So the soldier changed sides. And now he was deep in something that was a lot more complicated than the popular girls' fight he'd thought it was. He had known that something was different about this when Jenna started asking questions about Hanna. But when they handed him that phone everything had gotten a lot worse. Hanna had looked so scared of that phone like it could kill them all. So he had done what the knight in shining armour was meant to do. He'd protected her. But that just pushed him deeper into the mess. As he found the video Hanna had told him about her mother and the fact that someone was definitely trying to hurt her. So he had tried harder to protect her. And that was what he was going to keep doing. He got arrested and she had his back, protecting him from the outside. He was the soldier but she was the Homecoming queen, it should have been a complete car crash but it wasn't.

**Civilian – Mona**

Alison had made her life hell, for years. So when Ali disappeared she saw the opportunity, getting close to Hanna had given her the best friendship she'd ever had. In that year, Mona transformed from nerdy girl to queen of fashion. She'd watched as the truth about Alison came to light and Mona breathed easier she no longer had to fear Ali coming back and taking her popularity away. But the death took away something Mona cared about, Hanna. When the news came to light Hanna ran back to the other three girls and Mona was left alone again only this time at the top of the pile instead of the bottom. So she watched again. The outsider looking in at this crazy world, watched as her friend got arrested, watched as she was labelled a suspect and watched as everything fell to pieces. She was part of the puzzle right in the middle without even knowing it.

**Martyr – Jenna**

She was the sweet innocent girl. Or at least that's what the world thought. She was poor child who was blinded by her crazy stepbrother. People were easy for her to manipulate. All she had to do was give them a long suffering smile and ask if they minded holding her cane while she felt for something in her bag. Even though she couldn't see them she knew that their eyes welled with sympathy for her. And that was her game she played the martyr and no-one could ever see her true colours.

**Victim – Toby**

Toby always lost. He lost his mother when he was eight. When he was fifteen he lost what form of a family he had as Jenna and her mother moved in. Then he lost his freedom to a controlling bitch. She threatened him, forced him right up until the night that Alison of all people set him free. Jenna's accident was blamed on him but at last he was free of her. Sure people now crossed the street when they saw him. Then came his hope. Emily befriended him, knowing his lack of guilt in Jenna's blindness. But then when evidence came to light, Emily didn't trust him enough and he ran. But eventually he was caught and brought back to the prison that was Rosewood. Then Spencer came, claiming to be there to tutor him in French, she asked more about his framing and was one of the first to believe that he was framed. Then she confided in him that someone was trying to do the same to her. And Toby fell in love with her. She had been through so much and now she trusted him of all people. And so on that fateful day that she broke up with him he had been heartbroken. The day she had slipped into his truck he had seen the pain in her eyes as she looked at him and told him she could tell him what was wrong. So he kissed her. And the next thing he knew he was in hospital and Spencer was crying by his bed. Then Emily was telling him that Spencer, _his _Spencer was too scared to tell him the truth and that she was cheating on him. Toby hadn't done many of the things people thought he did. He didn't blind his sister, he didn't kill Alison DiLaurentis and he didn't look through girls windows. But he knew that Spencer had never been scared of him, something else was out there, something that scared a Hastings. And Toby was done with being the victim, it was time to find out what was happening.

**Prophet – Jason**

Jason had known his sister was trouble from the day she started talking. Alison had been manipulative and controlling from the moment she was born. When Jason was about to receive praise for what he had done, baby Ali would start crying and demanding attention. And this continued as she got older. No one would believe the son nobody wanted over the perfect daughter. But he knew it was always going to wreck Ali. She messed with too many people, played with too many hearts, controlled too much. He warned her that she would end up paying for this. She never listened to him. So when she disappeared Jason knew that his prediction had come true. He knew that someone had hurt his little sister. Jason had never been a protective older brother but the news that Alison was dead broke him a little inside. He had lost her before they had ever even been friends. And now he watched over Spencer because there was no way that someone was hurting his other sister. He went to the station to make sure she was okay. So what if their family had tried to make him leave he had waited to see her. She had walked out covered in dirt but alive and he had melted into the shadows. She didn't know he had reason to care yet. She couldn't know. And then she did know. He found interesting how she hadn't pushed him away like he was the problem like the rest of their family had. She pushed their father away. Jason had been right about one sister's death, there wasn't going to be another.

**Liar – Peter Hastings**

He lied to people all the time. Sometimes to protect Melissa or Veronica or Spencer but most of the time it was to save himself. When Jason returned to Rosewood new found determination with him, Peter Hastings had lied more than ever. Lied to his daughter when she asked what was happening. All to protect the family name, but his lies pushed his youngest daughter away. He lost his little girl to the Cavanaugh boy at first Spencer, would fight to the death to protect him. Then he thought he had her back when things ended between them. That was when she found out the truth. When she found out that the boy next door had always been her brother. The week she left he gave all sorts of lies to people who asked about her. He told them she was in Philadelphia with Melissa that she was staying with a friend because he and Veronica were going out of town. Peter had lied to everyone and he would keep doing it to keep the House of Hastings spotless and perfect even though it was shattering.

**Honest – The Girls**

While they told lies to the outside world they didn't keep secrets from each other. All four of the girls trusted the others with their lives and in the game they were playing those were the stakes. They were the chosen four, the strange selection of girls who had formed the posse of the Queen Bee. They'd thought her absence had destroyed their friendship but her death brought them back as someone threatened to reveal everything about them. Not many would call them honest, but Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily all knew that they were at least to each other. There were barely any skeletons left in the closet as A had shaken them all down around them. So they told each the truth whether it was their secret boyfriend, or girlfriend wether it was the tricks they used to stay pretty or the latest news on the case they shared everything. They were the only four who knew about A, they were the four who were trying to find the culprit and they were the four best friends who could trust each other right until the end. They lost their best friend, but they each gained three better friends.

**Leader – Alison**

She had been the centre of attention right at the top of Rosewood's popularity pyramid. She was perfect, flawless, every guy wanted to be with her and every girl wanted to be her. So she chose four. Her select group that she made feel special she gained all the little pieces of dirt each of her group had in exchange for none of her own. She could control everyone in this game she had something on everyone that made them do her bidding but one day a new piece entered the puzzle. A. The one thing she couldn't control and so she fell from her throne.

**Pariah – Lucas**

He was the outcast. Cast as such by Alison and left that way by those who followed her. No one wanted to talk to the unpopular kid, no-one wanted to be seen with him, no-one wanted to even act like they knew him. When Alison disappeared, he had felt relief that his torment was over. But then Mona and Hanna rose and Mona who had once been on the same level as him treated him the way she had been treated. He knew she was desperate, clinging on to anything that would bring her popularity. Lucas was used to life at the bottom but that didn't mean he had to like it. He had never done anything to anyone and when he was ostracised all he could feel was confusion and hurt. Couldn't just one person see that he wasn't what they said he was?

**Victor – A**

The Bitch one everything. A, got Toby framed, got Emily's secret out, got Hanna doing their bidding, got Spencer framed, made Hanna lose her relationship with her dad, made Aria lose her only defence against someone after her boyfriend and made Spencer lose Toby. A could play with them anytime they liked. They could do what they wanted and no-one could stop them. A won, this was just what happened.

**Messiah – Dr Sullivan**

She was meant to be their saviour. She was the one they could trust. It was the first time they had chosen to trust someone else. They had told her what scared them, told her about A. She was the Messiah, the one who could save them, and she hadn't. She had known who A was she had known who their tormentor was and she had taken their money and run. Faked her own disappearance so that the girls didn't suspect her betrayal. Dr Sullivan was meant to be their messiah but she was just another tool used by A to bring them all down.


End file.
